1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to evaluation methods and evaluation apparatuses for evaluating optical modules.
2. Related Art
For an optical module including a light emitting element and a connector part for supporting one end of an optical fiber, it is necessary to evaluate the coupling efficiency between the light emitting element and the optical fiber. As a concrete example of such evaluation, the optical fiber is mounted on the connector part, the light emitting element is made to emit light, the outgoing light is made incident upon one end of the optical fiber, and the amount of light is observed at the other end of the optical fiber, whereby the optical module can be evaluated. In this instance, as the amount of light (the intensity of outgoing light) is observed while shifting the position of the one end of the optical fiber, a trapezoidal tolerance curve without having a clear peak is obtained. Because a clear peak cannot be obtained, an accurate evaluation cannot be consistently made. In this respect, an example of related art is described in Japanese Laid-open Patent Application JP-A-11-230865.